Changelog 0.17
Hello Kings and Queens, Update 0.17 will be implemented on the EN server on 'September 19th', 2012. A short downtime may occure due to the update. Also please be aware that additional downtime on that day may follow if we encounter bugs. We thank you in advance for your patience and consideration. Please read the update disclaimers below: Attention- Update disclaimers: -''Though the colonial age is on the test server with 0.17, the colonial age will NOT be implemented on the EN server with 0.17. We plan to implement it with a later update on all servers. The reason for this is that the version requires further testing to improve it's quality.'' -''Due to some changes in the battle system, all ongoing battles that are happening during the 0.17 update will be reset. If you are in a battle and your world updates the battle will be cancelled. Your units(that are still alive) will gain full health and return to your city. Please be aware of this. '' Features: - The Hibernation mode(after idle phase) has been improved and now increases the gaming performance for players (especially for "older" computers). - A profile text limitation has been implemented. - New icons were created for collecting boosted supplies and coins. '--NEW-- Battle rebalancing:' - The negotiation cost of all provinces were rebalanced. Goods are now in balanced demand (before this they were not). On grand average prices increased by an estimated 10%. Some costs decreased, some single province sectors might have gone up in price more considerably. - Terrain now gives a scaling bonus with unit strength. This means superior units now have better terrain bonus as well. Heavy Infantry bonus on plains got changed from attack to defense (making them more like tanks slowly but unstoppably moving towards their targets, which is as it was intended to be). - Great Sword Warriors got a rebalancing. They now have 25/25/16. This is more in line with the other light melee units of the previous ages. Battle: - Moving units sometimes caused the game to crash. This issue has been fixed. - The mounted units can now move across all hex fields on the battlefield. - On some occasions the battle points were not calculated correctly. This has been fixed. - The autobattle button, will no longer cause the game to crash (caused by too many steps to predict). - The health-bar animation in the menu-bar is now paced correctly to the battle. - In the Army management window changes were saved despite using the "X". Pressing X will no longer save your changes. - Unit buffs are now displayed in the unit tool-tip bar (if they have one). - The autobattle button no longer erases your last unfinished troops movement. Quests: - Clapboard houses The reward for this quest was increased from 1500 coins to 2000 coins. - the soldier - The quest icon now loads correctly. - of the High Middle Ages can now be successfully completed. - Quests will now consider your age progression to a certain extent. Bugfixes: - changing your e-mail address did not work in some cases. This has been fixed. - Cancelling an invitation to a guild in the administration tab causes the game to crash at times. This has been fixed. - An error which causes not all your neighbours to appear in the social bar has been corrected. - Registering your e-mail address now correctly gives diamonds. - Long names in the social bar are no longer simply cut off. - Abandoned guilds are now correctly deleted. - It is now possible to withdraw a declined guild invitation. - The goods prices were sometimes displayed wrong in the goods production menu. This has been corrected. - Goods are now correctly added and subtracted for all players. - A negative time in the forge points bar no longer spawns after a resource collection. - Some PVE units seemed to have no health before the battle. They are now cured from their zombie state - A sound was added when production starts in the Tannery - The footers in the guild forum polls have been fixed. - The link in the mail "Your spies have spotted new Neighbours!" is now a hotlink. - Guild member titles are now formatted correctly. - The Game favicon on the browser-tabs has been improved. We would like to thank the community for all its' posts and contributions. Your help is very much appreciated. Due to your efforts many bugs have been fixed. Sincerely, The Forge of Empires Team Category:Changelog